


you come into MY house,

by wastwewy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastwewy/pseuds/wastwewy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This blonde kid just barges in with a Spider-Man mask and thinks he can rule the Spanish classes that Nico has slaved to reach the top of for the past three years? Yeah. Right. In his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you come into MY house,

Nico slunk into his desk at the back corner of the classroom, throwing his stuff haphazardly onto the tiled floor as he instinctively pulled out his phone. It was the last period of the day, and at this point, he was just ready to go home. He was so done with school. Snarky students and apathetic teachers made for an environment that, frankly, Nico wanted nothing to do with. 

Spanish class was a blissful oasis from the rest of the school. None of his friends were in the class, so Nico didn't feel obligated to make conversation with anyone, and the other students all had a strange kind of respect for him. He had been taking Spanish for three years now, and in those three years, he had never made less than a 98 on a test. Never answered a question wrong. The teacher adored him, even though she was mildly insane, and let him get away with anything his mind could conjure up. Nico doesn't want to work today? Sure thing. Nico wants to bring a giant pot of macaroni and cheese into class? Why of course! Nico could ask for just about anything in the class, and it would be given to him. If he wanted the class to be quiet after a rough day, then the class was going to be quiet. 

So it was kind of a shocker when a string of loud giggles broke through the classroom. Nico's head shot up, tearing his gaze from the lit-up screen of his phone as he searched for an unknown humor. His eyes locked onto a tall, lanky kid standing in the doorway, whose face was covered by....a giant Spiderman mask. In fact, his whole _outfit_ was just a worn Spiderman costume. Nico stared dumbly, trying to process what he was seeing. He didn't think he recognized the Spiderman guy, but it was a little hard to tell since all of his features were covered. 

Spiderman was looking straight at him ( _what the hell can he even see through that_ ), and Nico didn't have the energy to feel embarrassed. He began to open his mouth to confront this guy, but he was cut off as the bell let out a deafening screech to signal the beginning of class. This guy, this complete stranger who was disrupting Nico's favorite class, walked straight up to him and plopped down into the adjacent desk. Nico stared. 

"Why the fuck are you wearing that?" Nico demanded, incredulous that the guy was even sitting next to him. Everyone knew Nico's reputation as the best Spanish student to grace the hallways, and not too many people willingly approached him. 

"Because I can," Spiderman kid replied in a cheery tone. His voice was a little scratchy and muffled, like it hadn't been used all day. Nico stared for another moment as the teacher bounded into the waiting classroom, taking her place in front of the whiteboard. 

"Alright students, today we- Will? What are you doing in this class?" she questioned. If Nico didn't know better, he would say she sounded _amused_. Mrs. Molina did not get amused by students that weren't Nico. Will, assuming that was his name, ripped off his mask with lightning speed as he grinned up at the teacher. 

Nico tried really hard to ignore the dimples and the gorgeous blue eyes, because he could oggle boys another time- right now, he was more focused on how Will was going to explain himself. 

"Hey Mrs. Molina! I got my schedule changed. Looks like you have to wait until eighth period to see my bright and shining face," Will joked, flashing those perfect white teeth. Nico pursed his lips. Will was being too nice to the teacher- nobody else got to joke with her like that except for Nico.

To his surprise, Mrs. Molina let out a hearty laugh. Nico's eyes swept back and forth between the two, his gaze filled with confusion. Mrs. Molina wasn't even commenting on the Spider-Man suit- she just dove into her lecture. Will's eyes momentarily flickered to his, and he gave a smirk and an eyebrow raise in a _what are you gonna do about it_ manner. Nico almost let his jaw drop, but he was a civilized young man with manners, so he held himself together and stared at his new classmate. 

And the realization that Nico might actually have some competition for class favorite wasn't exactly how he wanted to end his day, but here he was. This Will guy didn't stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> yes! i have invested in ao3! years of reading fanfic on here idk why i never made an account. but hi i go by teenagepollux on tumblr and i'm too lazy to import my writing from there, so if you wanna read more, i tag it all as 'my writing'. goodbye friends plz do enjoy \o/


End file.
